Dangerous Twin
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: Duo Kim ini juga memiliki otak jenius.Mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal apa pun termasuk itu memperebutkan peringkat satu di kelas maupun di sekolah. Entah dari mana mulanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa akur. Ada saja hal-hal kecil tidak penting yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka. Usia mereka sekarang sudah menginjak 16 tahun.kini apa lagi yang akan mereka perebutkan?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Twin**

**Author :**

**oR3n_cH4N**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Appa)  
**

**Jung Jessica as Kim Jessica (Eomma)  
**

**Others ~  
**

**Pairing : KiHyun (twins)**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God.**

**Warning :**

**This is STRAIGHT fanfiction (I think like that, but if i'm wrong i'll eraser it next time), if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Fanfic ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya berkewajiban untuk membantu mempublishkan saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi cerita, ide, penokohan, pairing, de-el-el silahkan menghubungi author fanfic ini via twitter di renireniLUBIS. **

**With regrats,**

**Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi Killan**

**^^Happy Reading ^^**

**03.00 am at Kim's House ~**

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Di mana kau letakkan PSP-ku tadi malam?" Teriak Kyuhyun memasuki kamar saudaranya, Kibum.

"Aish! Kim Kibum! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pada pukul 03.00 pagi buta itu. Sedangkan Kibum? Dia masih saja tertidur manis masih belum menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun yang bahkan sekarang sudah naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Hmmm…." Kibum bergerak sebentar kemudian kembali tidur.

"Ya! Bangun kau!" Emosi Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi melihat tingkah Kibum. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kibum agar Kibum terbangun. Akhirnya Kibum pun terbangun dan menyadari ada Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Kibum datar. Matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"Di mana kau letakkan PSP-ku tadi malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Kibum singkat kemudian kembali tidur.

Plakk ….

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kibum pelan.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kau mengganggu tidurku" Kibum berteriak kepada Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya dan membuatnya emosi.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi, atau aku akan mengganggu tidurmu" Ancam Kyuhyun kepada Kibum.

Blamm ….

Suara pintu kamar Kibum tiba-tiba tertutup dan terdengar pintu tersebut dikunci seseorang dari luar. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung berteriak.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa perbuatan itu disengaja langsung turun dari ranjang Kibum menuju pintu. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut namun tidak bisa karena pintu itu sudah terkunci.

"Aish! Menyebalkan" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapapun yang ada di luar sana buka pintunya, ku mohon" Kata Kyuhyun lagi kepada seseorang di luar sana. Namun nihil. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Appa, Eomma. Tolong buka pintunya" Kata Kyuhyun lagi namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyerah dan kembali menuju tempat tidur Kibum. Kibum tampaknya tidak menyadari apapun yang terjadi di kamarnya.

"Kibum, malam ini aku tidur disini ya? Geser sedikit" Kata Kyuhyun santai kepada Kibum. Kibum yang entah setengah sadar atau sedang bermimpi, atau entah apalah itu namanya segera bergeser sedikit dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun tidur di sebelahnya. 'Mungkin Kibum sedang bermimpi' batin Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin seorang Kim Kibum mau berbaik hati kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menarik selimut Kibum sedikit dan akhirnya kedua saudara kembar itu pun tidur dalam keadaan tenteram dan damai.

Mungkin…

**At other side ~**

"Aish! Dasar anak-anak menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah mereka jam berapa sekarang ini? Mengapa masih saja bertengkar? Benar-benar mengganggu tidurku" Omel sang Appa –Kim Heechul- sesampainya ia di kamarnya.

"Tenanglah sayang. Ayo kembali tidur" Kata sang istri menenangkan sang suami.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi sekarang. Suara itu benar-benar menghilangkan kantukku" Kata Heechul masih berapi-api.

"Dan suara siapa tadi itu? Kyuhyun kah? Tapi mengapa ada di kamar Kibum?" kata Heechul lagi mengingat-ingat suara siapa tadi yang berteriak-teriak.

"Sudahlah sayang, tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin-"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tenang sekarang Honey. Mereka benar-benar membangkitkan emosiku malam ini. Dan tahukah kau bahwa besok aku ada rapat penting di kantor? Bagaimana jika aku terlambat besok? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur lagi sekarang" Kata Heechul memotong perkataan istrinya dan kembali mengomel panjang lebar untuk meluapkan segala emosinya pagi itu.

"Aku harus menghukum mereka" Kata Heechul sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya sang istri –Jessica- kepada suaminya.

"Aku mengurung mereka" Jawab Heechul sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya namun sia-sia. Rasa kantuknya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Aish! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur lagi sayang. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Heechul kepada istrinya kemudian bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Akan ku buatkan coklat panas sayang. Tunggu sebentar" Jessica beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan segelas coklat panas untuk suaminya.  
'Aku akan benar-benar menghukum kalian, Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun' kata Heecul dalam hati.

Ya, beginilah kehidupan keluarga Kim. Seorang kepala keluarga bernama Kim Heechul, pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul bernama SMTOWN. Menikahi seorang gadis bernama Jung Jessica yang sekarang telah menyandang marga Kim di depan namanya yang sekarang namanya menjadi Kim Jessica. Anak dari pemilik toko butik yang sangat terkenal bahkan sampai ke dunia Internasional.

Melahirkan anak kembar pada tanggal 21 Agustus di Rumah Sakit Seoul pada pukul 10.00 pagi. Anak pertama lahir dan diberi nama Kim Kibum, kemudian 2 menit setelahnya lahirlah seorang anak yang diberi nama Kim Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul dan Kim Jessica sangat menyayangi kedua putra kembar mereka. Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mirip, tetapi memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti sang Appa. Selain mewarisi ketampanannya, Kim Heechul juga mewarisi sifat evilnya.

Duo Kim ini juga memiliki otak jenius. Kibum pintar hampir di seluruh bidang study, tapi lebih menonjol di pelajaran eksak dan juga Bahasa Inggris. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun lebih menonjol di pelajaran Matematika. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal apa pun termasuk itu memperebutkan peringkat satu di kelas maupun di sekolah. Entah dari mana mulanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa akur. Ada saja hal-hal kecil tidak penting yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka. Usia mereka sekarang sudah menginjak 16 tahun. Tapi selalu saja berkelahi dan bertengkar layaknya anak kecil. Setiap saat, setiap detik, di manapun mereka berada selalu saja bertengkar. Heechul dan juga Jessica sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua.

Namun sampai detik ini juga belum tampak tanda-tanda dari usaha mereka itu akan berhasil. Tapi mereka pantang menyerah. Apa pun akan mereka lakukan untuk membuat kedua anak kembarnya itu akur seperti layaknya saudara kembar lainnya. Apa pun itu caranya.

**TBC**

Annyeong~~*bow* sebelumnya saya sudah bilang eoh diatas, ini bukan ff saya. Dan tolong untuk kali ini bagi readers yang kurang suka jangan bash dan jangan flame ff ini, karna ff ini bukan punya saya.

Saya mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran dari para readers tersayang.

Jeongmal gomawo~~

regrats,

Kim Hyokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Twin**

**Author :**

**oR3n_cH4N**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Appa)  
**

**Jung Jessica as Kim Jessica (Eomma)  
**

**Others ~  
**

**Pairing : KiHyun (twins)**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God.**

**Warning :**

**This is STRAIGHT fanfiction (I think like that, but if i'm wrong i'll eraser it next time), if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Fanfic ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya berkewajiban untuk membantu mempublishkan saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi cerita, ide, penokohan, pairing, de-el-el silahkan menghubungi author fanfic ini via twitter di renireniLUBIS. **

**With regrats,**

**Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi Killan**

**^^Happy Reading ^^**

**Morning ~**

"Nghhh…." terdengar lenguhan suara Kibum. Dia membuka matanya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap lucu untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sembari berolahraga kecil. Kemudian melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan melihat sesuatu yang janggal ada di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kibum baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah adiknya, Kyuhyun. Dia langsung membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Kenapa kau bisa tidur di kamarku?" kata Kibum sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya masih enggan untuk terbangun.

"Ya! Bangun kau" Kibum masih mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan suara malas. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai perdebatan dengan Kyuhyun dan dia pun masih malas untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Kyuhyun duduk kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar dan beralih melihat Kibum.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di kamarku?" tanya Kibum masih dengan nada malasnya.

"Oh, seingatku aku terkurung di kamarmu" jawab Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian pukul 03.00 tadi.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin pintunya sudah terbuka" kata Kyuhyun lalu turun dari ranjang Kibum menuju pintu. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu tersebut tetapi tidak bisa. Pintu itu masih terkunci sama seperti terakhir kali dia mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Masih terkunci" kata Kyuhyun lalu kembali menuju ranjang Kibum.

"Siapa yang menguncinya? Kenapa dikunci?"

"Mungkin Appa yang melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Kibum kemudian turun dan menuju pintu.

"Appa, Eomma. Tolong buka pintunya. Kenapa harus dikunci?" tanya Kibum mencoba berbicara kepada orang tuanya di luar sana. Namun tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum masih saja berteriak-teriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu berharap orang tuanya mau membukakan pintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Mari kita lihat. Kyuhyun dengan tampang tidak berdosanya sedang asyik bermain game di Handphone Kibum. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Kibum yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak memohon kepada orang tuanya agar segera membukakan pintu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" bentak Kibum kepada Kyuhyun setelah ia lelah dari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggil orang tuanya.

"Eh, kenapa aku?" bantah Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel Kibum.

"Kenapa kau harus datang ke kamarku?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta- oh ya, dimana kau letakkan PSP-ku tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun baru mengingat apa alasan dia memasuki kamar Kibum.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu" Kibum mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Kau yang memainkannya. Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab setelah memakainya" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Appa membelikannya untuk kita berdua. Jadi aku berhak untuk memainkannya juga" balas Kibum lagi.

"Tidak bisa! Appa membelikannya untukku sewaktu ulang tahunku tahun lalu"

"Kita berulang tahun di waktu yang sama. Jadi Appa juga membelikannya untukku" balas Kibum tidak mau kalah juga.

"Tidak bisa! PSP itu milikku. Kenapa aku harus berulang tahun di waktu yang sama denganmu? Jadi ada dimana sekarang PSP-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu! Kenapa kau masih saja menanyakannya? Dan, kau bilang apa tadi? Berulang tahun di waktu yang sama? Ya! Kita ini anak kembar Kim Kyuhyun!" Kibum kembali membentak Kyuhyun. "PSP itu juga milikku. Jadi aku juga berhak memainkannya" lanjut Kibum lagi yang juga mulai emosi.

"Kita kembar? Oh iya aku baru ingat. Hehe…." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Begitu asyiknya Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertengkar sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tua mereka di ambang pintu.

"BISAKAH KALIAN HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN BODOH INI?" Heecul berteriak memarahi anak-anaknya. Anak kembarnya benar-benar telah membangkitkan amarahnya saat itu.

"KENAPA PAGI-PAGI BEGINI KALIAN SUDAH BERTENGKAR?" Tanya Heechul membentak anak-anaknya.

"Sayang, sudah. Tenangkan dirimu, ne? Ayo kita sarapan dulu. Nanti kau terlambat berangkat ke kantor" rayu Jessica mencoba meredam amarah suaminya pagi itu. Sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan Appa nya yang mungkin sudah menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah kediaman Kim. Mereka tahu bahwa Appa nya benar-benar marah saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah dan urat-urat nadi tercetak jelas di pelipisnya.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu sayang" Jessica masih saja mencoba menenangkan Heechul.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus menghukum mereka" kata Heechul lalu mendekati kedua anaknya yang sudah mulai gemetar melihat kemarahan seorang Kim Heechul.

"Appa, mianhae. Kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi" Kyuhyun mencoba memohon maaf pada Heechul agar Heechul tidak menghukum mereka.

"Ne, Appa. Mianhae. Tolong jangan hukum kami" kali ini Kibum juga ikut memohon maaf pada Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul yang melihat anak kembarnya sedang memohon maaf padanya dengan tampang ketakutan hanya menghela nafas panjang, pasrah dengan tingkah laku anaknya selanjutnya.

"Appa tidak mau melihat ataupun mendengar kalian bertengkar lagi, ne? Untuk saat ini Appa tidak akan menghukum kalian. Tapi bila pertengkaran bodoh kalian ini terus saja berlanjut, Appa tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum kalian. Arraseo?" kata Kim Heechul sambil berbalik kemudian keluar kamar Kibum menuju ruang makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertuda.

"Ne, Appa. Gomawo" kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah ke kamar mandi lalu sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Kita akan sarapan bersama-sama, ne?" kata Jessica mengelus kepala anaknya bergantian lalu menyusul Heechul yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Ne, Eomma. Arraseo" kata si kembar bersamaan (lagi).

"Huuh~ untung saja Appa tidak jadi menghukum kita" kata Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Jessica keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"Appa tidak akan semarah ini jika saja kau tidak mencari ribut duluan denganku" kata Kibum datar kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku yang mencari ribut duluan denganmu? Seharus-"

"Ya! Pelankan nada suaramu! Kau mau Appa masuk lagi ke kamarku lalu kita berdua akan di bakar hidup-hidup oleh Kim Heechul karena mendengar kita bertengkar lagi? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu" kata Kibum sebelum dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aish! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya kan memang dia yang selalu cari ribut duluan denganku. Apa dia tidak sadar? Dasar manusia super dingin dan cuek" Kyuhyun mengomel sendiri sambil membayangkan kata-kata Kibum tadi mengenai kemarahan Appa-nya.

"Hii~ Appa mengerikan" lalu dia keluar dari kamar Kibum menuju kamarnya.

**At Heechul's Office ~**

"Hmm…. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu Heechul-sshi" kata orang yang bernama Tan Hangeng, yang merupakan relasi besar bagi proyek kerjasama antara perusaahan milik Heechul dan perusahaan milik Hangeng.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Heechul antusias.

"Begini, belakangan ini putriku sering sakit-sakitan karena stres memikirkan namjachingu nya. Seminggu yang lalu dia baru saja diputuskan oleh namjachingu nya itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa iya jadi seperti ini. Aku dan istriku sudah burulang-ulang kali menasehati dia agar segera melupakan mantan namjachingu nya itu. Tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak didengarkan olehnya. Aku juga kasihan sekali melihat kondisinya sekarang ini" cerita Hangeng panjang lebar tapi tersirat kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Oh, maksudmu Tan Amber, putrimu itu? Dia gadis yang cantik kan? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Ku rasa dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa sekarang" kata Heechul dengan nada kegembiraan, namun berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicara Hangeng tadi.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Hangeng kepada Heechul.

"Tentu saja. Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan meminta pertolonganku. Selagi aku mampu melakukannya, akan aku usahakan. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?" balas Heechul dengan nada suara lembut.

"Begini, aku ingin mempertemukan Amber dengan kedua putramu. Mungkin dengan mendekatkan mereka terlebih dahulu bisa mengobati lukanya akibat ulah mantan namjachingu nya itu. Apakah kau keberatan?" tanya Hangeng hati-hati.

"Jinjja? Kau serius dengan rencanamu itu? Itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Aku sangat setuju dengan idemu itu. Mungkin dengan begitu salah satu putraku menyukai putrimu, lalu kita akan menjodohkan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Heechul penuh semangat. Dia benar-benar gembira dengan ide Hangeng.

"Mwo? Kau setuju? Syukurlah ~" ucap Hangeng lega. Raut wajahnya yang tadi menunjukkan kesedihan, kini kembali cerah setelah Heechul menyetujui rencananya itu.

"Baiklah, mulai kapan kita akan menjalankan rencana kita ini?" tanya Hangeng.

"Mulai malam ini! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencana kita. Dan kau harus datang ke rumahku malam ini jam 7 malam. Jangan sampai terlambat. Arraseo?" kata Heechul antusias. Semangatnya sudah berkobar-kobar untuk rencana mereka malam nanti. Dia kemudian mengambil Handphone nya kemudian menelepon istrinya. Setelah beberapa saat, teleponpun diangkat.

"Sayang, hari ini kau masak yang banyak dan yang enak-enak ya. Malam ini keluarga Tan akan berkunjung ke rumah kita. Ne, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul dengan keluarga Tan. Kau merindukan mereka? Hmm… baiklah mereka akan datang malam ini. Oh iya, kau urus duo Kim itu ya. Dandani mereka serapi dan setampan mungkin. Keluarga besar Tan akan datang nanti malam. Dan mereka akan membawa putri mereka nanti. Ya Amber! Kau masih mengingatnya, sayang? Ya, kita akan memperkenalkan dia kepada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ku harap juga begitu. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Sampai bertemu di rumah, sayang. Saranghae…."

Klik. Telepon terputus.

**At Kim's House ~**

"Kibum….Kyuhyun…. Cepat segera mandi sekarang juga…." teriak Jessica untuk menyuruh anak kembarnya segera mandi.

"Sebentar lagi Eomma…." balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi Eomma…." balas Kibum sambil keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan rambut yang basah. Kemudian ia turun menuju dapur dan menemukan Eomma nya sedang sibuk memasak di dapur dibantu oleh beberapa pembantu lainnya.

"Eomma, kenapa masak sebanyak ini? Tidak seperti biasanya" kata Kibum sambil mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Nanti malam keluaga besar Tan akan berkunjung ke rumah kita. Jadi Eomma ingin menyambut mereka" kata Jessica masih sibuk dengan penggorengannya.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Apakah dia sudah mandi sayang?" tanya Jessica.

"Belum. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan game-gamenya di kamar" jawab Kibum lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aish~ dasar anak nakal. Bisakah Eomma minta tolong padamu suruh dia untuk segera mandi Kibum-ah? Eomma masih banyak pekerjaan disini"

"Baiklah Eomma" kata Kibum lalu beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, Kibum melihat Kyuhyun masih saja asyik memainkan game di Laptopnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Eomma menyuruhmu untuk segera mandi" kata Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aish~ sebentar lagi" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar Laptopnya.

"Kata Eomma nanti malam ada tamu penting akan berkunjung ke rumah kita. Jadi kita semua harus bersiap-siap untuk menyambut mereka" kata Kibum menjelaskan.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kata Eomma keluarga besar Tan. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi setahuku dia merupakan teman dekat Appa" jawab Kibum lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mandi. Tapi bisakah kau melanjutkan permainan gameku ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi tanpa melihat Kibum.

"No problem. Ini permainan yang mudah bagiku" kata Kibum lalu menggantikan posisi duduk Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan game Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sampai kalah apalagi game over. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksamu. Arraseo?" ancam Kyuhyun kemudian dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya! Jangan menyepelekanku….." teriak Kibum kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

**19.05 pm at Kim's House ~**

Ting tong….

Seorang pelayan langsung menuju pintu mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Heechul yang melihat itu langsung memberi tanda agar ia saja yang mebuka pintu itu. Heechul sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Hangeng dan keluarganya.

"Ayo berdiri yang rapi disini" kata Heechul memberi perintah pada Jessica, Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk segera berdiri di belakangnya. Jessica, Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun hanya menuruti saja tanpa banyak protes. Heechul segera membuka pintu dan menemukan keluarga Hangeng sudah berdiri disana.

"Hah~ akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kalian dari tadi" kata Heechul dengan nada suka cita.

"Mianhae, kami sedikit terlambat"

"Gwaenchana. Yang penting kalian sudah datang sekarang" Kemudian Heechul menyalami istri Hangeng.

"Wah, Tan Taeyeon. Kau terlihat awet muda sampai sekarang. Tak banyak yang berubah darimu saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Dan ini anakmu? Tan Amber? Dia semakin cantik sekarang" kata Heechul lalu menyalami Amber.

"Annyeong…" sapa Amber kepada Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ini kedua putra kembarmu? Mereka benar-benar tampan. Yang mana Kibum? Inikah?" kata Hangeng sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun imnida. Annyeong" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat pada Hangeng.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Annyeong" kata Kibum juga sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana cara aku membedakan yang mana Kibum dan yang mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Yang lebih tampan adalah aku, Kim Kibum" kata Kibum bangga.

"Aniya, yang lebih tampan itu sudah jelas aku" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudah… kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita di meja makan saja. Ayo…" ajak Heechul mengajak kedua keluarga itu menuju meja makan.

"Oh iya, Kibum, Kyuhyun, kenapa kalian tidak memperkenalkan diri kalian pada Amber?" tanya Heechul baru teringat saat meraka sudah duduk di kusi meja makan.

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Heechul lagi.

"Annyeong. Kim Kibum imnida" kata Kibum memperkenalkan diri sambil mengeluarkan killer smile andalannya.

"Annyeong. Tan Amber imnida" balas Amber sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kim Kyuhyun imnida" kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum juga.

"Tan Amber imnida" kata Amber sambil membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Sejenak, Kyuhyun tampak terpesona melihat senyuman Amber.

'Manis…' Gumamnya.

**TBC~~**

Annyeong~~i'm back again~~*bow* sebelumnya saya sudah bilang eoh diatas, ini bukan ff saya. Dan tolong untuk kali ini bagi readers yang kurang suka jangan bash dan jangan flame ff ini, karna ff ini bukan punya saya.

Big thanks to :

, xoxoxo , Jmhyewon , park chaesoo , kkyu32 , ukekyushipper , cho nara , Jaylyn Rui , lianpangestu , and also you~~ :)

Saya mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran dari para readers tersayang.

Jeongmal gomawo~~

regrats,

Kim Hyokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Twin**

**Author :**

**oR3n_cH4N**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Appa)  
**

**Jung Jessica as Kim Jessica (Eomma)  
**

**Others ~  
**

**Pairing : KiHyun (twins)**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God.**

**Warning :**

**This is STRAIGHT fanfiction (I think like that, but if i'm wrong i'll eraser it next time), if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Fanfic ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya berkewajiban untuk membantu mempublishkan saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi cerita, ide, penokohan, pairing, de-el-el silahkan menghubungi author fanfic ini via twitter di renireniLUBIS. **

**With regrats,**

**Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi Killan**

**Happy Reading ^^**

'Manis…' Gumam Kyuhyun. Kedua keluarga itu tampaknya larut dalam suasana kebahagiaan sekarang. Tawa tak henti-hentinya terdengar memenuhi ruang makan tersebut. Kecuali pada ketiga remaja yang tampaknya hanya saling diam duduk tenang menikmati hidangan makanan di depan mereka.

Heechul yang baru menyadari adanya suasana yang mengganjal antara remaja-remaja itu langsung mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

"Kibum-ah… Di luar langit sangat bagus malam ini. Mengapa kau tidak ajak saja Amber ke taman untuk melihat langit malam ini?" kata Heechul memulai aksinya. Heechul masih sempat-sempatnya melirik Hangeng yang duduk disebelahnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kibum yang tidak terlalu suka dengan ide Heechul yang menurutnya tidak penting. Kibum lalu beralih menatap Heechul dan mendapatkan tatapan mematikan yang siap membunuh dari Appa nya. Dia tau apa maksud Appa nya. Kibum bergidik merinding melihat tatapan Appa nya kemudian beralih menatap Amber.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke taman" ajak Kibum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan segera keluar menuju taman depan rumahnya. Amber masih diam terduduk di kursinya sambil menatap punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh.

"Sayang, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat susul Kibum keluar" kata Taeyeon sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Amber. Amber membalas senyuman Eomma nya sambil mengangguk kemudian keluar menyusul Kibum ditaman.

Kibum dan Amber duduk bersebelahan disebuah kursi panjang taman. Mereka sama-sama menatap langit dalam diam. Cukup lama mereka saling diam. Sampai Amber yang merasa bosan dengan mereka yang saling diam akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sedikit kaku dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Bulannya bagus ya?" kata Kibum akhirnya mengakhiri aksi diam mereka.  
Amber sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kibum yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya… Bulannya bagus" jawab Amber dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

"Hemm… Dilihat dari penampilanmu, sepertinya kau gadis yang tomboy ya?" tanya Kibum hati-hati. Tentu saja dia tidak mau kalau Amber tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, begitulah…" jawab Amber seadanya. Ya dia memang sedikit tomboy. Siapa pun tahu itu. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang dapat mengubah kepribadian seorang Tan Amber.

"Tapi seandainya saja kau mau mengubah penampilanmu menjadi sedikit lebih feminim, mungkin kau akan terlihat sangat cantik"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu" Kata Amber dengan ekspresi datar.  
Kibum langsung menatap Amber. Dia lumayan terkejut dengan perkataan Amber barusan.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"…" Amber hanya diam tak membalas pertanyaan Kibum.

"Menurutku, adikmu, Kyuhyun lebih manis dibandingkan kau" kata Amber tiba-tiba sambil menatap Kibum.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku yang lebih manis dari dia " balas Kibum tak terima dengan perkataan Amber bahwa menurutnya Kyuhyun lebih manis dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku bilang Kyuhyun lebih manis, sedangkan kau lebih tampan" kata Amber sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kibum sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Amber. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Amber mengatakan bahwa dirinya tampan.

"Ya, aku memang tampan" kata Kibum bangga. Dia mencoba untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"Minggu depan kalian mulai masuk sekolah ya?" tanya Amber.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama" jawab Amber. Terjadi aksi diam lagi di antara mereka. Sampai beberapa menit mereka pun masih bertahan dengan aksi diam itu. Amber larut dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Kibum masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang" kata Amber akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka sambil berdiri.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Aniya, aku sudah mengantuk"

"Kau tahu, aku lebih merasa nyaman berdekatan denganmu dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun"

"Mwo?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun orang yang menyebalkan. Selalu saja merusak ketenanganku bila bersamanya"

"Aku harus masuk sekarang. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Amber kepada Kibum.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti" kata Kibum, kemudian melihat Amber yang sudah mulai memasuki rumahnya. Kibum menghela nafas sebentar. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergapnya ketika berhadapan dengan Amber. Dia pun tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu menyusul Amber masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Gomawo, telah mengundang kami makan malam di rumah kalian. Kami sungguh merasa senang" kata Hangeng kepada keluarga Heechul ketika mereka hendak pulang.

"Ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Kau sungguh berlebihan. Kami justru senang kalian mau datang ke rumah kami ini"

"Baiklah. Ku rasa kami harus pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo, ne Heechul-sshi atas hidangan makan malan hari ini. Mianhae jika kami merepotkan kalian"

"Ne, cheonma. Sering-seringlah datang ke rumah kami, ne? Kami pasti akan sangat senang. Dan kau Amber, ku harap kau mau bermain-main ke rumah kami kapan pun kau mau. Arraseo?" kata Heechul kepada Amber.

"Ne…" balas Amber sambil tersenyum. Dan akhirnya keluarga Hangeng pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Heechul dan Jessica kembali ke kamar mereka, sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun menuju kamar mereka masing-masing yang berada di lantai 2. Namun, saat Kibum hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencegat langkah Kibum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya."Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu sekarang" Lanjut Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak mau berkelahi denganmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" kata Kyuhyun sedikit ragu. Bila dia menanyakan pertanyaan ini, ia takut Kibum akan mengejeknya.

"Hmm… tadi… apa yang kau lakukan di taman dengan Amber?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit malu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia sungguh tidak berani menatap Kibum sekarang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aish~ tidak jadi!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya lalu segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Dan tahukah kalian? Wajah Kyuhyun sedang memerah sekarang. Apakah artinya itu?

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Aneh" kata Kibum pelan lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

**Keesokan paginya ~ **

Kyuhyun tampak sedang berjalan ke arah dapur dengan malas dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Dia berniat untuk membuat segelas coklat panas pagi itu. Sebelum dia membuat coklat panas, terlebih dahulu dia ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dak mencuci muka. Dan setelah itu dia membuat segelas coklat panas. Setelah selesai, dia menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Kyuhyun menyalakan TV dan kemudian larut dengan acara televisi yang ditontonnya ditemani dengan segelas coklat panas.

Tak berapa lama, tampak Kibum juga baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah segar. Kibum sepertinya sudah mencuci mukanya. Lalu dia turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang asyik menonton televisi disana. Kibum kemudian bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dengan santainya Kibum meminum coklat panas milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Minum" jawab Kibum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Itu milikku. Kenapa kau seenaknya meminum milik orang lain?" kata Kyuhyun merasa tidak senang dengan perbuatan Kibum meminum coklat panas miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya meminta sedikit. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Sebaiknya terlebih dahulu kau meminta izin padaku sebelum meminum coklat panas milikku" kata Kyuhyun lagi masih tetap tidak terima dengan perbuatan Kibum.

"Arraseo~" kata Kibum datar.

"Aish! Mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" kata Kyuhyun frustasi. Mood nya benar-benar rusak pagi ini. Dan Kibum adalah tersangka yang membuat mood nya rusak di pagi hari yang indah ini. Kibum tampaknya tak memperdulikan omelan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Dia tetap fokus pada acara televisi yang sedang di tontonnya. Ketika Kibum sedang asyik menonton, tiba-tiba Channel TV di ganti oleh Kyuhyun dengan siaran lain.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menukarnya?" kata Kibum dengan nada suara agak tinggi.

"Itu acara yang membosankan" balas Kyuhyun masih tetap mengotak-atik remote untuk mengganti siaran televisi lainnya.

"Berikan remote-nya padaku!" kata Kibum berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Shirreo!" balas Kyuhyun sambil mencegah tangan Kibum yang akan merebut remote dari tangannya.

"Ku bilang berikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat berikan padaku!"

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jessica tiba-tiba dari arah pintu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun tidak mau memberikan remote-nya padaku" adu Kibum pada Jessica.

"Aniya, dia yang berusaha merebutnya dariku" kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Aku tidak merebutnya, kau saja yang tidak mau memberikannya padaku" balas Kibum. Tangannya masih berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang duluan mendapatkannya. Kenapa kau mencoba merebutnya dariku?" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau sudah lama menonton, sebaiknya bergantianlah denganku!" Kibum masih berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun dengan gesit menghindari tangan Kibum yang berusaha merebut remote dari tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Jessica akhirnya. Dia sungguh-sungguh stres menghadapi dua anak setan seperti dihadapannya sekarang ini. Namun, orang yang bersangkutan masih saja melanjutkan aksi 'rebut remote' mereka tanpa memperdulikan Jessica yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan ingin bunuh diri ke arah mereka.

"Berikan padaku!" Kibum masih saja bersikeras merebut remote itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Eomma akan menelepon Appa kalian sekarang!" Kata Jessica putus asa.

"MWO? EOMMA, JANGAN…!" Teriak si kembar bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~~**

Annyeong~~~*lambai – lambai bareng KiHyun* bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah readers sudah bisa mengira – ngira(?) apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Semoga ajah belom eoh, karna hyo juga ga tau FF ini akan dibawa kemana- #plak :D oke jangan bakar saya karna nyampah disini.

Nah dari pada readers sekalian gemes dan pengen banget membakar saya, mendingan readers isi kolom review sebagai hadiah untuk author dari FF ini eoh, dan kalau kalian penasaran sama authornya silahkan follow twitter author di ** renireniLUBIS. **

Jeongmal gomawo readers tersayang- :* fly kiss bareng KiHyun #plak *dihajar readers :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Twin**

**Author :**

**oR3n_cH4N**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Appa)  
**

**Jung Jessica as Kim Jessica (Eomma)  
**

**Others ~  
**

**Pairing : KiHyun (twins)**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God.**

**Warning :**

**This is STRAIGHT fanfiction (I think like that, but if i'm wrong i'll eraser it next time), if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Fanfic ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya berkewajiban untuk membantu mempublishkan saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi cerita, ide, penokohan, pairing, de-el-el silahkan menghubungi author fanfic ini via twitter di renireniLUBIS. **

**With regrats,**

**Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi Killan**

**^^Happy Reading ^^**

"Eomma akan menelepon Appa kalian sekarang!" Kata Jessica putus asa.

"MWO? EOMMA, JANGAN…!" Teriak si kembar bersamaan.

"Eomma, jangan telepon Appa. Kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi" kata Kibum panik. Jelas saja dia panik. Bagaimana kalau Eomma nya menelepon Appa nya dan mengadu pada Appa nya kalau mereka bertengkar lagi, dan saat Heechul pulang nanti Appa nya itu pasti akan menghukum mereka. Kibum benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Eomma, ku mohon jangan telepon Appa" Kyuhyun ikut memohon.

"Baiklah Eomma tidak akan menelepon Appa kalian. Tapi sekarang juga kalian berhenti bertengkar. Arraseo?" kata Jessica kepada anak-anaknya.

"Arraseo, Eomma…" jawab si kembar bersamaan.

Sore hari yang tenang di rumah kediaman Kim. Jessica sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman bunga di taman depan rumahnya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Dia juga sedang menunggu kepulangan suaminya –Heechul- sebentar lagi dari kantornya. Dan bagaimana dengan si kembar nakal Kim's bersaudara? Sedang apakah mereka sekarang? Mari kita lihat terlebih dahulu di kamar Kim Kyuhyun. Tampak ia sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan memakai selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas lehernya. Menampakkan kepalanya yang menyembul keluar dari dalam selimut yang dipakainya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sedang tertidur. Dia terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik selimut tebalnya. Tampaknya dia sedang menggigil, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi pelipisnya.

"Eomma… dingin…" gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

"Eomma…. Eomma…" Kyuhyun terus saja bergumam-gumam memanggil Eomma nya. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan saat ini. Kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kaku. Dan dia merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin kini memenuhi ruang kamarnya.

"Sshhh~" Kyuhyun tetap saja mendesah kedinginan sambil menggigil di balik selimut tebalnya masih tetap memanggil-manggil Eomma nya dengan suara pelan dan lemah. Kyuhyun merasa dia benar-benar tidak bertenaga sekarang. Untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya pun itu terasa sangat sulit. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang sakit.  
Kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun dan mari kita beralih melihat Kibum sekarang. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kibum sekarang?

Tampak Kibum juga sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil berselimut. Ada apa dengan Kibum? Yang terlihat hanya kepalanya saja menyembul dari selimut yang ia pakai menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher saja.

"Sshhh~" Kibum juga sedang menggigil kedinginan dan tampak keringat dingin juga membasahi pelipisnya.

"Eomma… dingin…" keadaan Kibum tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama bergumam-gumam lemah memanggil Eomma nya. Kibum pun merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya juga pusing. Dan intinya adalah duo Kim's bersaudara sedang sakit. Ya… Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama sedang sakit sekarang. Dan bagaimana reaksi Heechul dan Jessica ketika mengetahui bahwa anak kembarnya sedang sakit?

"Aku pulang~" Heechul yang mendapati istrinya sedang asyik menyirami bunga tanpa menyadari kedatangannya langsung cemberut lucu. Dia kemudian pelan-pelan mendekati Jessica dan seketika langsung memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Ah… kau membuatku kaget, sayang. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Jessica.

"Kenapa tidak menyahut salamku tadi, hmm?" Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Apakah sengaja?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mianhae.. aku tidak mendengarnya" Jessica mengecup sekilas bibir Heechul membuat Heechul tersenyum senang. Detik berikutnya gantian Heechul yang mencium Jessica sekarang. 1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… 4 detik… 5 detik…. Akhirnya Jessica melepas ciuman Heechul dibibirnya.

"Ah~ sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, sayang. Kau bau. Akan ku siapkan air panas untukmu, ne?" kata Jessica sambil mengelus pipi suaminya kemudian segera masuk ke rumah untuk menyiapkan air mandi suaminya.

"Aku belum puas, sayang….." teriak Heechul manja kepada Jessica yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian dia pun masuk ke rumah menyusul istrinya.

**At Heechul Bedroom ~**

"Kemana anak-anak nakal itu, sayang? Tumben sekali rumah dalam keadaan sepi seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya setiap hari aku selalu mendengar suara-suara teriakan mereka" tanya Heechul kepada istrinya yang menyadari bahwa rumah mereka terlihat lebih damai sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak sore tadi aku tidak melihat mereka keluar dari kamar" jawab Jessica.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ajak mereka makan malam. Aku akan ke kamar Kyuhyun, dan kau ke kamar Kibum, ne?" kata Heechul kepada istrinya.

"Arraseo~"

**Kamar Kibum ~**

"Kibum-ah… Ayo kita makan malam" panggil Jessica saat dia sudah memasuki kamar Kibum.

"Eomma… dingin…"

"Mwo? Ada apa, sayang?" Jessica menghampiri Kibum dan duduk di tepi ranjang Kibum.

"Eomma… dingin…" kata Kibum lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jessica sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kibum.

"Aigooo~ Kibum-ah, kau demam. Badanmu panas sekali. Tunggu sebentar, ne? Eomma akan mengambil obat dulu" kemudian Jessica beranjak dari ranjang Kibum dan keluar kamar menuju lemari tempat keluarga mereka menyimpan berbagai macam obat. Ketika Jessica baru saja keluar dari kamar Kibum, tiba-tiba saja Heechul menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sayang, Kyuhyun sakit. Dia demam, badannya panas sekali" kata Heechul memberitahu pada istrinya.

"Jeongmal?" Jessica tampak terkejut.

"Kibum juga demam. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jessica ikut khawatir. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi anak-anaknya yang sakit secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku pindahkan saja Kyuhyun ke kamar Kibum agar kita tidak terlalu repot mengurus mereka. Kau siapkan bubur untuk mereka, ne? Setelah mereka selesai makan lalu mereka akan minum obat dan istirahat" kata Heechul memberi intruksi pada istrinya.

"Arraseo" jawab Jessica.

Heechul segera bergegas kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar Kibum. Sedangkan Jessica bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bubur dan menyiapkan obat untuk anak-anaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kau pindah ke kamar Kibum saja, ne?" kata Heechul sambil mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau Appa. Kenapa aku harus pindah ke kamar Kibum?" bantah Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia tidak mau berada dalam satu kamar dengan Kibum.

"Hanya sampai nanti kalian sembuh saja. Kibum juga sedang sakit sekarang. Sama sepertimu" jelas Heechul.

"….." Kyuhyun tak menanggapi penjelasan Heechul. Dia benar-benar tidak mau berada dalam satu kamar dengan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-ah… ayolah… Kami memindahkanmu ke kamar Kibum agar kami tidak terlalu repot mengurusi kalian berdua" Heechul masih saja memohon pada Kyuhyun agar dia mau pindah ke kamar Kibum hanya untuk beberapa hari saja. Setidaknya sampai mereka benar-benar sembuh.

"Kalau begitu, Appa gendong aku" kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa merasa bersalah pada Appa nya. Heechul hanya menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun tanpa banyak protes. Yang penting baginya Kyuhyun mau pindah ke kamar Kibum.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Heechul berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar Kibum. Kibum melihat Kyuhyun datang sambil digendong Appa nya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga sakit sama sepertinya. Dan Eomma nya juga tadi menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan dipindahkan ke kamarnya agar tidak terlalu repot mengurusi mereka berdua. Awalnya Kibum menolak Kyuhyun akan dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Tapi melihat Eomma nya memohon seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega dan berubah pikiran. Dan dia hanya pasrah saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang ke kamarnya bersama Appa nya.

'Huh~ dia masih sempat-sempatnya bermanja-manja dengan Appa' batinnya melihat Kyuhyun yang digendong Appa nya memasuki kamarnya. Heechul membaringkan pelan-pelan tubuh Kyuhyun di samping Kibum. Kibum sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melirik Kyuhyun apalagi melihatnya. Dalam otaknya sudah berkecamuk berbagai macam pikiran, apa yang akan terjadi di kamarnya selama mereka berada dalam satu kamar. Apakah dia sanggup bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini atau tidak.

"Sekarang kalian makan, ne? Buka mulutmu Kibum~ aaa….." Jessica memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Kibum, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Jessica bergantian menyuapi anak kembarnya makan. Hanya beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan bubur buatan Jessica.

"Sekarang minum obatnya~" Jessica memberikan beberapa buah obat ke tangan masing-masing anaknya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun langsung meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Jessica.

"Sekarang kalian istirahat, ne? Eomma dan Appa akan sering-sering melihat keadaan kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja Eomma dan Appa. Selamat tidur sayang~" Jessica mengecup kening anaknya bergantian.

"Jangan sampai bertengkar, ne?" kata Heechul mengingatkan, lalu mengecup kening anak kembarnya bergantian.

"Arraseo Appa, Eomma…" jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.  
Heechul dan Jessica pun segera meninggalkan anaknya dan keluar dari kamar Kibum. Sesaat sebelum mereka memejamkan mata, mereka sama-sama saling melemparkan deathglare terbaik mereka masing-masing tanpa bersuara lalu akhirnya mereka benar-benar tidur dan menuju alam mimpi mereka masng-masing.

**Morning ~~**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih belum bangun dari tidur mereka. Jessica tadi sudah mengecek suhu tubuh mereka. Sudah ada perubahan, namun suhu tubuh keduanya masih hangat. Panasnya belum turun seutuhnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun duluan dan merasakan kondisi badannya masih belum membaik. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Lalu dia beralih menatap Kibum. Lama dia memandangi wajah Kibum sampai akhirnya Kibum bergerak, dan akhirnya bangun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Kibum terbangun, cepat-cepat langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah.

"Ya! Geser sedikit. Kau terlalu dekat denganku" kata Kibum.

"Aish~ menyebalkan. Tempat tidurmu saja yang terlalu sempit" balas Kyuhyun sambil bergeser sedikit menjauhi Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat sembuh. Agar kau cepat-cepat pindah dari kamarku" kata Kibum datar.

"Kau pikir aku senang tidur sekamar denganmu?"

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mencari ribut denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kau duluan yang selalu mencari ribut denganku" jawab Kibum masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau yang selalu mencari ribut duluan denganku!"

"Aish~ Ku bilang pelankan suaramu. Kau mau Kim Heechul datang lalu menendang kita keluar?" Kata Kibum membentak Kyuhyun dengan suara tertahan.

Tokk…Tokk…

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Kibum diketuk.

"Masuk…" ucap Kibum

"Annyeong, Kibum…Kyuhyun…"

"Amber…?!"

**TBC**

ini bagi readers yang kurang suka jangan bash dan jangan flame ff ini, karna ff ini bukan punya saya.

Saya mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran dari para readers tersayang.

Jeongmal gomawo~~

regrats,

Kim Hyokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Twin**

**Author :**

**oR3n_cH4N**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Appa)  
**

**Jung Jessica as Kim Jessica (Eomma)  
**

**Others ~  
**

**Pairing : KiHyun (twins)**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God.**

**Warning :**

**This is STRAIGHT fanfiction (I think like that, but if i'm wrong i'll eraser it next time), if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Fanfic ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya berkewajiban untuk membantu mempublishkan saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi cerita, ide, penokohan, pairing, de-el-el silahkan menghubungi author fanfic ini via twitter di renireniLUBIS. **

**With regrats,**

**Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi Killan**

**^^Happy Reading ^^**

"Annyeong, Kibum…Kyuhyun…"

"Amber…?!" teriak Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Amber yang secara tiba-tiba di rumah mereka.

"Ya! Kalian tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu melihat kedatanganku"

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang untuk menjenguk kalian. Kata Jessica Adjumma kalian sakit. Jadi aku datang kesini. Kenapa?" Amber berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa itu merepotkanmu" kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang datang ke rumah kalian"

"Kau kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Oh, aku kesini sendiri. Aku membawa mobil" jawab Amber.

"Kalian sudah bangun, sayang?" Jessica tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Kibum sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, 2 gelas susu, dan beberapa obat. Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Amber serentak menoleh ke arah Jessica.

"Sebaiknya kalian makan, ne? Eomma sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk kalian" kata Jessica sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

"Buku mulutmu, Kibum aaaaa….."

"Eomma, aku bisa makan sendiri. Berikan padaku" kata Kibum sambil mencoba meraih sendok yang dipegang Jessica.

"Aniya. Kau masih sakit. Eomma tidak mau kau menumpahkan bubur ini dan mengotori tempat tidurmu. Sebaiknya Eomma suapi saja. Ayo buka mulut mu. Aaaaa…" Kibum yang tampaknya ingin protes, tidak jadi karena bubur yang diberikan Jessica sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke mulutnya. Akhirnya dia pun menurut dan makan dengan wajah cemberut.

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia pun makan dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemberutnya dengan Kibum. Mengapa duo Kim ini menjadi seperti itu? Bukankah sebenarnya mereka senang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Eomma nya? Jawabannya adalah mereka malu dilihat oleh Amber. Bagaimana tidak malu. Mereka adalah namja remaja tampan sedang makan disuapi oleh Eomma nya sambil dilihat oleh seorang yeoja. Apakah itu bukan hal yang memalukan? Tentu saja itu hal yang memalukan bagi duo Kim ini. Dan image mereka sebagai namja terpopuler di sekolah hilang seketika di depan yeoja bernama Tan Amber. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi rupanya Amber sudah mengambil beberapa foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang disuapi makan oleh Eomma nya dengan menggunakan ponselnya. Dia mempunyai alasan tertentu mengapa ia mengambil foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka pun selesai makan dan minum obat. Jessica keluar dari kamar Kibum, dan tinggallah hanya ada 3 remaja yang tersisa di kamar Kibum.

"Aku membawa buah-buahan untuk kalian. Mau aku kupaskan?" tanya Amber.

"Tentu saja mau" jawab Kyuhyun semangat. Dia sangat senang dengan kedatangan Amber di rumah mereka.

"Baiklah. Akan ku kupaskan apel, ne?" Amber dengan cepat mengupas apel dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. Lalu meletakkannya di sebuah piring kecil.

"Ini apelnya" kata Amber sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi potongan-potongan apel ke hadapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka apel" kata Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Benarkah? Mianhae, aku tidak tahu. Akan ku kupaskan jeruk saja, ne?" kata Amber lalu dengan cepat mengupaskan sebuah jeruk untuk Kibum.

"Amber, bisakah kau suapi aku makan apel ini? Kepalaku sedikit sakit" kata Kyuhyun manja kepada Amber. Amber memandangi wajah Kyuhyun beberapa detik, lalu kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya mengupas jeruk untuk Kibum.

"Kau masih bisa makan sendirikan? Kenapa harus bermanja-manja seperti anak kecil begitu?" kata Amber pedas.

"Ini jeruknya Kibum. Ayo dimakan" Amber menyodorkan jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya ke hadapan Kibum.

"Apa kau mau di suapi juga?" lanjut Amber.

"Kalau kau mau, silahkan saja" jawab Kibum dengan ekspresi sedikit senang. Dia masih belum mengambil jeruk dari tangan Amber.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?" kata Amber setelah menyadari Kibum belum juga mengambil jeruk dari tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak mau?" lanjut Amber lagi. Kibum dengan gerakan cepat segera mengambil buah jeruk itu dari tangan Amber.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menyuapiku makan apel ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi berharap Amber akan mau melakukannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mau menyuapimu?" tanya Amber dengan nada suara agak sinis.

"Baiklah, akan aku makan sekarang. Gomawo~" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memakan apel yang diberikan Amber.

"Kau tidak mau makan jeruk itu?" kini Amber bertanya pada Kibum yang sedari tadi tidak makan jeruk pemberiannya.

"Aku masih berharap kau mau manyuapiku makan jeruk ini" kata Kibum lagi kini dengan memperlihatkan killer smile andalannya.

"Kau yakin aku mau melakukannya?"

"Ku harap begitu" kata Kibum masih dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Kau makan sekarang, atau-"

"Baiklah, akan ku makan" potong Kibum sebelum Amber menyelesaikan ucapannya lalu segera memakan jeruk pemberian Amber.

'Dasar yeoja menyebalkan' batin Kibum.

'Apakah dia benar-benar yeoja? Aku tidak yakin' batin Kyuhyun juga.

"Amber, bisakah kau ambilkan aku air minum? Aku sedikit haus" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dia ingin sekali menarik perhatian Amber. Tapi kelihatannya susah.

"Di mana?" tanya Amber.

"Di dapur"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" Amber bangkit, lalu keluar dari kamar Kibum menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku dia yeoja yang menyebalkan" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah Amber benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"Kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya. Wae?"

"Menurutku juga begitu"

"Mengapa susah sekali menarik perhatian dia? Padahal aku suka menggodanya"

"Tapi, menurutku dia gadis yang unik" kata Kibum.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Kibum tersentak dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum sedikit terbata.

"Aniya. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku sedikit penasaran dengan yeoja itu. Aku akan berusaha mendekatinya" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada pasti.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" kini Kibum yang bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pertama kali aku melihat senyumnya, aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Aku akan mendekatinya" kata Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyun tidak jelas.

"Ini air minumnya" kata Amber tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Kibum sambil mendekati ranjang Kibum. Lalu memberikan segelas air yang dibawanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo"

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat. Aku akan segera pulang" kata Amber sambil menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa pulang sebentar lagi? Emm… maksudku sebaiknya kau pulang nanti sore saja" kata Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Ini sudah hampir sore. Mau jam berapa lagi aku pulang?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir" nada suara datar khas seorang Kim Kibum memotong pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Amber.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang"

"Amber" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Emm…. bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah sekarang. Kyuhun kemudian memberikan ponsel Kibum kepada Amber, lalu Amber mengetikkan nomornya disana.

"Ini" kata Amber lalu mengembalikan ponsel Kibum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, ne? Cepat sembuh, sampai jumpa~"

"Amber…" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm"

"Emm…apa kau… tidak mau… memberikan ciuman di keningku?" kata Kyuhyun pelan yang mungkin saja Amber tidak mendengarnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ah! Aku bercanda. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Gomawo sudah mau datang. Mianhae kalau kami merepotkanmu" akhirnya Kibum bersuara. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mencoba mencari-cari perhatian kepada Amber.

"Ah~ Gwaenchana. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan"

"Apa kau besok akan datang lagi kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun masih ingin mencari perhatian Amber sebelum Amber pulang.

"Akan aku usahakan kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk" jawab Amber.

"Baiklah. Jeongmal gomawo, Amber" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Amber.

"Cheonma. Aku pulang, ne?" kata Amber lalu segera keluar meninggalkan kamar Kibum.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan didepan Amber" kata Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurutku itu menjijikkan"

"Biarkan saja. Aku senang menggodanya" balas Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja" kemudian Kibum menarik selimutnya dan tidur. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja, lalu mengetikkan nomor ponsel Amber yang ada di ponsel Kibum dan menyimpannya di memori Handphone nya. Setelah itu, dia mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk mengirimnya kepada Amber.

From: Kyuhyun  
To: Amber  
Message: Annyeong. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumahmu?  
~Sent~

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah ia mengirim pesan itu kepada Amber. Beberapa menit kemudian tampak satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah balasan pesan dari Amber.

From: Amber  
To: Kyuhyun  
Message: Aku baru saja sampai di rumahku.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat segera membalas pesan Amber.

From: Kyuhyun  
To: Amber  
Message: Simpan nomorku ya  
~Sent~

5 menit…

10 menit…

Amber belum juga membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tidur dengan wajah berseri-seri.

00.00 am at Kibum's bedroom ~

Malam ini, tepat pukul 12 malam, tampak Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dibalik selimut tebalnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi pelipisnya. Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan, dan kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Demamnya naik lagi malam ini.

"Sshh~ Eomma…" Kyuhyun bergumam-gumam tidak jelas dengan suara pelan sambil kedinginan. Kibum yang merasakan adanya gerakan-gerakan disebelahnya seketika terbangun. Itu membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, dia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, bermaksud untuk memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang? Kau mengganggu tidurku" kata Kibum dengan suara agak keras. Namun Kyuhyun masih saja bergumam-gumam kecil memanggil Eomma nya dengan suara pelan.

"Eomma… dingin…" Kyuhyun masih menggigil di balik selimutnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Kibum… aku kedinginan…" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan berkata dengan suara yang lemah.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Kibum tampak panik. Dia lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo… Kyuhyun-ah, demammu naik lagi. Badanmu panas sekali" kata Kibum khawatir lalu segera duduk di ranjangnya. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang. Badan Kyuhyun benar-benar panas sekali. Dia bermaksud keluar menuju kamar orang tuanya dan membangunkan mereka untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Namun niatnya diurungkannya karena melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.10 malam. Dia tidak tega membangunkan orang tuanya karena dia merasa akan terlalu merepotkan mereka. Eomma nya mungkin sudah terlalu lelah mengurus mereka selama seharian penuh.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu dengan cepat dia kemudian mengambil alat-alat kompres yang ada di atas meja disebelah tempat tidurnya. Kibum memeras kain yang basah lalu meletakkannya di kening Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mau minum?" tanya Kibum kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kibum memeriksa kompres yang ada di kening Kyuhyun kemudian membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun. Dia lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun. Kibum bergeser sedikit mendekati Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan kehangatan kepada Kyuhyun dengan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi di tatapnya wajah lemah Kyuhyun, kemudian tidur dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun di balik selimut mereka.

(Author: Huwaaaa…. mereka manis bukan? Menurut author pasti lucu banget deh si kembar akur kaya gitu. Kibum perhatian banget ya sama Kyuhyun ^^ tapiiii apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bangun nanti?)

**TBC**

**Author said like this :** 'Maaf aku kehabisan ide. Maaf banget kalo jelek yaa . Maaf juga kalo kurang puas. Yang mau ngasih ide untuk chapter selanjutnya mention aja ke renireniLUBIS sangat membantu. Mohon komen yaa ~ Gomawo ^^'

Annyeong~~*bow* saya sudah bilang eoh diatas, ini bukan ff saya. Dan tolong untuk kali ini bagi readers yang kurang suka jangan bash dan jangan flame ff ini, karna ff ini bukan punya saya.

Saya mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran dari para readers tersayang.

Jeongmal gomawo~~

regrats,

Kim Hyokyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Twin**

**Author :**

**oR3n_cH4N**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun  
**

**Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Appa)  
**

**Jung Jessica as Kim Jessica (Eomma)  
**

**Others ~  
**

**Pairing : KiHyun (twins)**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God.**

**Warning :**

**This is STRAIGHT fanfiction (I think like that, but if i'm wrong i'll eraser it next time), if you don't like, please don't read.**

**Fanfic ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya berkewajiban untuk membantu mempublishkan saja. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi cerita, ide, penokohan, pairing, de-el-el silahkan menghubungi author fanfic ini via twitter di renireniLUBIS. **

**With regrats,**

**Kim Hyokyo a.k.a Revi Killan**

**^^Happy Reading ^^**

Keesokan paginya ~

Pagi itu, tampak Kyuhyun sudah bangun terlebih dahulu daripada Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap ke sekelilingnya sebentar, dan tatapannya terhenti ketika dia memandang wajah Kibum. Dia melirik ke atas sebentar dan merasakan ada kain yang sudah mengering tertempel dikeningnya. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lagi. Dia baru teringat bahwa tadi malam demamnya naik lagi dan yang mengurus dirinya adalah Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa sebelah tangan Kibum sedang menggenggam sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah tangan Kibum yang lain sedang dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus sambil memandangi wajah saudara kembarnya itu.

Ada perasaan nyaman yang menjalari tubuhnya saat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia merasakan suasana yang hangat pada saat Kibum memeluk tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergerak, apalagi melepaskan pelukan tangan Kibum dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kibum ketika dia bergerak sedikit pun. Kibum pasti akan terbangun dengan gerakan sekecil apapun. Dia termasuk orang yang sensitif pada saat sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak.

'Ini sangat jarang terjadi' ucapnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Senyum bahagia kelihatannya. Dia benar-benar sungguh merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan dia juga tidak mau moment yang jarang terjadi ini, yang dalam setahun sekali pun belum tentu terjadi ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Kyuhyun tidak mau hal ini cepat berakhir. Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi wajah Kibum dan enggan melepaskan senyuman bahagia itu dari wajahnya.

"Gomawo~" bisik Kyuhyun pelan tepat ditelinga Kibum. Selang beberapa detik, Kibum bergerak lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, dan juga melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik arah memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cemberut. Padahal dia masih ingin berlama-lama memandangi wajah Kibum.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tapi kenapa kau menjadi orang yang selalu bertampang datar, dingin, bahkan terkesan cuek?" Kyuhyun tampak berbicara pada Kibum meskipun Kyuhyun tahu Kibum tidak akan mendengarnya karena Kibum masih tertidur. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil kain yang sudah mengering dari keningnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah mnembaik sekarang. Dia merasa sudah sembuh total. Kyuhyun lalu meraih ponselnya yang terletak di bawah bantalnya, kemudian mengecek pesan masuk apakah kemarin Amber membalas pesannya atau tidak. Ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun tampak kesal.

Dia kemudian mengambil PSP yang terletak di samping Kibum dan mulai memainkannya. Kyuhyun menghidupkan PSP-nya dengan volume yang hampir full. Suara berisik yang berasal dari PSP Kyuhyun itu pun akhirnya sukses membangunkan seorang Kim Kibum dari tidur indahnya.

"Ya! Berisik sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang pura-pura tidak mendengar Kibum yang sedang marah kepadanya terus saja fokus pada game yang dimainkannya, seolah-oleh Kibum tidak sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Ya! Kau mengganggu tidurku Kim Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum yang perkataannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum tampak emosi. Adiknya benar-benar membangkitkan amarahnya pagi itu. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap oleh Kibum akhirnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mati, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" bentak Kibum kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi apa reaksi Kyuhyun?

"Mwo? Kau kejam sekali kepada adikmu yang manis ini" kata Kyuhyun diiringi dengan gelak tawa yang keluar lepas dari mulutnya. Kibum semakin berapi-api.

"Diam kau!"

"Eomma~ Kibum mau membunuhku… Hahahaha….." Kyuhyun semakin tertawa lepas. Dia sengaja ingin membuat Kibum marah. Rasanya ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan bisa mengganggu Kibum dan membuat dia marah seperti sekarang ini. Wajah Kibum sedang marah sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sedang marah seperti itu. Hahahahah….." Kyuhyun semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Dia sepertinya mendapat hiburan gratis pagi ini.

BUKK

Kibum melempar bantal tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melemparku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau!"

BUKK

Kali ini Kyuhyun balas melempar Kibum dengan bantal. Kibum tak membalas. Dia masih saja setia dengan wajah datarnya kemudian beranjak turun dari ranjangnya bermaksud untuk keluar kamar.

"Kau menyebalkan" kata Kibum dingin kemudian keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mulai tertawa lagi.

'Kenapa belakangan ini aku suka sekali mengganggunya?' gumam Kyuhyun setelah tawanya mereda kemudian melanjutkan permainan gamenya yang sempat tertuda.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" tanya Jessica ketika ia melihat Kibum berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Jessica lagi sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kibum, memeriksa apakah demamnya sudah turun atau belum.

"Aku sudah sembuh Eomma" kata Kibum sambil menguap.

"Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Di kamar" jawab Kibum cuek.

"Dia sudah bangun?"

"Hmm" jawab Kibum malas. Mood nya rusak pagi ini gara-gara Kyuhyun mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eomma buatkan coklat panas, ne?" kata Jessica sambil tersenyum kepada Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk saja menanggapinya.

Sore hari~

Sore ini Kibum sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian mengitari taman dekat kompleks perumahannya. Dia ingin menghirup segarnya udara sore di taman. Dia terlalu bosan dirumah dan sudah muak dengan makhluk menyebalkan bernama Kim Kyuhyun yang selalu saja mencari ribut dengannya. Dia sudah lelah setiap hari beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun yang tiada hentinya. Kali ini dia ingin menenangkan diri sendirian berjalan-jalan sore tanpa adanya Kyuhyun disekitarnya. Sesekali Kibum mendendangkan lagu yang keluar melalui Headphone yang tertempel ditelinganya. Kibum kemudian berhenti lalu duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Kibum…" Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Amber?!" Kibum tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Amber. Dia mulai gugup.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sore saja. Rumahku juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" jawab Amber.

"Apa kau sendiri? Mana Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya sendirian. Untuk apa kau mencari Kyuhyun?" Kibum tampak kesal dengan Amber yang menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" Sampai beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling diam. Yah… kita semua tahu bahwa Kibum adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang Hiperaktif. Jadi, mereka hanya diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau tunggu disini ya? Aku akan membelikan Ice Cream" kata Kibum tiba-tiba lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju penjual Ice Cream yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ini untukmu" kata Kibum sambil memberikan Ice Cream yang dibelinya tadi kepada Amber.

"Gomawo" kata Amber sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya. Mulai minggu depan aku akan pindah sekolah ke sekolah kalian" kata Amber ceria.

"Kita akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama" lanjutnya.

"Jinjja? Itu berita bagus"

"Dan aku akan selalu bertemu dengan kau dan Kyuhyun"

"Eh?"

"Wae?" tanya Amber heran dengan tampang terkejut Kibum.

"Ah… tidak" jawab Kibum gugup.

"Maksudku, kita bisa pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama nanti" cengir Kibum.

"Tentu saja" kini wajah Amber sangat ceria. Dia senang kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun mau berteman dekat dengannya.

Dan akhirnya pun mereka berdua sudah mulai akrab dan saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mereka tampak tertawa lepas setelah mendengar cerita yang mereka anggap lucu. Mereka tampak serasi duduk berdua dibangku taman sambil memakan Ice Cream, dan di terpa hangatnya sinar mentari sore yang mulai tampak berwarna oranye. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk tampak seorang namja tampan sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum dan Amber. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi melihat adegan yang ada didepan matanya itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Kyuhyun. Ya, itulah nama namja yang kini tengah memperhatikan dua orang remaja yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil memakan Ice Cream. Dan Kyuhyun pun semakin kesal saat dia melihat Kibum dan Amber tertawa lepas seperti sekarang.

"Aish! Sejak kapan si manusia es itu bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu? Bahkan di rumah dia tidak pernah seperti itu" cibir Kyuhyun pelan yang diarahkan kepada Kibum.

"Apa dia menyukai Amber? Aniya! Itu tidak boleh terjadi" Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang gila berbicara sendirian. Dan pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Kibum dan Amber. Hampir 30 menit kemudian Kibum dan Amber beranjak dari kursi taman bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah semakin sore.

"Aku pulang duluan, ne?" pamit Amber kepada Kibum.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Kibum.

"Tidak perlu. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh kok" tolak Amber halus sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kibum.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, ne?"

"Arraseo…" Amber pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Kibum dan meninggalkan Kibum yang kini sudah mulai melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya. Baru sekitar beberapa langkah Kibum bergerak, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ya~ Manusia es…." tanpa Kibum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh itu pun dia sudah bisa menebak-nebak siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Kibum sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melihat orang itu. Sudah pasti yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh itu adalah adik menyebalkannya, Kim Kyuhyun. Kibum tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

"Ya! Aku memanggilmu" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berada disamping Kibum dengan menaiki sepeda sport berwarna hitam miliknya. Tanpa menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum terus saja melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali pulang?" Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal karena Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukannya tetap saja bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kibum dingin.

"Aku pulang duluan" dengus Kyuhyun kesal, kemudian mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kyuhyun…" Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan sepedanya.

"Bukankah ini sepedaku?" tanya Kibum penuh selidik.

"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut.

"Ya! Jangan asal menuduh. Untuk apa aku memakai sepedamu?" elak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jelas disini ada namaku" Kibum menunjukkan nama 'Kim Kibum' yang tertera di kursi sepeda tersebut.

"Ya! Aku tidak sengaja mengambil sepedamu. Kau tau sendirikan sepeda kita itu sama persis. Salahkan Eomma yang selalu membelikan barang-barang yang sama untuk kita" Kyuhyun tampak membela diri. Kibum tampak mendengus sebentar.

"Ayo pulang" kata Kibum lalu naik ke belakang sepeda Kyuhyun dengan posisi berdiri sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan yang kuat…." Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Sebelum mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah mereka, mereka mengelilingi taman dengan sekali putaran, dan kemudian segera pulang ke rumah mereka.

At Other Side~

"Ada berita apa?"

"Mereka baru saja bermain-main di taman tadi sore"

"Bagus. Terus pantau mereka"

"Baik, Bos" Seringaian tajam pun tampak jelas diwajah seorang namja yang dipanggil Bos tadi.

"Bersiap-siaplah menderita Kim Heechul…"

~TBC~

annyeong readerdeul~ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau baca FF ini, mian ne tidak balas review nya.

Oh iya bagi readers yang kurang suka jangan bash dan jangan flame ff ini, karna ff ini bukan punya saya.

Saya mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran dari para readers tersayang.

Jeongmal gomawo~~

regrats,

Kim Hyokyo.


End file.
